


I Know I'm Bad News

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuous Dean, Top Benny, after playing pool, hey Benny's a vampire, iii'mmm laaaaaate, im so predictable, literally nothing but sex, loser you read the tags, ohmygod this one has a Fall Out Boy title too, sorta - Freeform, they fuck behind a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to be distracted. Benny acts as the perfect distraction. </p>
<p>(Whaaat? A non Dean/Castiel fic? I'm shocked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm not gonna be able to update Can Be Held until next (this?) Friday because I had Marching Band and fell asleep almost immediately when I got home. But I had this just kinda fermenting on my computer, so this is like an apology gift to those who are like actually liking Can Be Held Against You.

Dean bent over the pool table and lined up the end of his cue with the white ball on in front of him. He flicked his eyes up, purposely looking up through his eyelashes at the single man standing on the other side of the table. He smirked, swaying his hips slowly from side to side, before taking the shot.

“Well, look at that,” Dean said, standing up and leaning on his pool cue. “Corner pocket. One more and I win.” Dean titled his head to the side and nodded to the man with a pool cue. “Go ahead, _stud_. Take the shot.”

The man—a big and burly man with a heavily-inked tattoo sleeve on his right arm—stepped forward. He lined up his cue and took the shot, never once letting his eyes leave Dean’s. He missed, more than likely on purpose, and jerked his head toward Dean.

“Your turn, gorgeous” he said, his voice deep and gravelly with the slightest Southern accent. Dean smirked. He bent over the table, feeling the dig of the its edge into his ribs, as he took his sweet time lining up his cue. He looked up at the man and tilted his head to side before standing up and moving around the table’s other side.

“Not the best angle,” Dean said, bending over again.

“By all means,” the man said, leaning on his cue. “Take as much time as you need.”

Dean felt the man’s eyes on him, specifically his ass, and smirked before moving one last time so he stood right in front of the man. He glanced back at the man, smiling as he took note of the man’s slight bulged crotch.

“Pardon me,” Dean whispered, turning back around and bending over the table. He heard the man’s sharp intake of breath as Dean wiggled his hips then took the shot. He stood up, furrowing his brow as the cue ball rolled past the last remaining ball on the table and into one of the pockets.

“Shoot,” Dean pouted, turning around to face the man. “I missed.”

His eyes met the man’s. They weren't the prettiest eyes Dean had ever seen in his life—those belonged to the blue-eyed angel he was currently avoiding—but they weren’t the ugliest either. Some color between blue and gray, Dean thought. He noticed the small flecks of green and brown in each iris, as well as the dilation of the man’s pupils.

“Guess that means I win,” the man said, pressing closer to Dean. One of the man’s hands reached down to drag over Dean’s crotch, eliciting a hiss from the shorter man, then slid around to cup Dean’s ass. This close, Dean could smell the faint scent of blood on the man’s clothes.

_That explains the eyes,_ Dean thought to himself.

“And what would you like now that you’ve won?” Dean asked, abandoning his pool cue and reaching up to wrap his arms around the other man’s neck.

The man placed his hands on Dean’s waist, thumbs kneading into the skin there, and pulled Dean close to him. He pressed his nose against Dean’s skin and inhaled deeply, hands tightening when he surely caught the scent of Dean’s blood.

“Come with me out back,” the man said. “It’s my turn.”

* * *

* * *

 

Benny was his name. Benny Lafitte. Dean had wasted no time asking for the stranger’s name as his shirt was torn open, buttons flying in every direction. One had even managed to catch Dean in the face, just below one of his eyes.

“Careful,” Dean warned, the end of the word going up as he moaned when Benny nipped at the side of his neck. “I still plan on going home after this is over. I’d like to have at least a few clothes remain intact.”

“Don’t worry,” Benny breathed against Dean’s jaw. Benny yanked off Dean’s plaid shirt and threw it into the pile of clothes besides. Dean’s jacket had been discarded almost immediately as Benny had pushed him against the wall of the bar after their game of pool. “I have plenty of clothes back at my place.” Benny punctuated his sentence by slapping Dean’s ass, hard to force out a quiet whimper.

“You sound pretty— _ah_ —sure that I’ll go home with you,” Dean said, fingers working quickly to undo the button’s of Benny’s shirt. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll see someone prettier than you and decide to go off with them.”

Benny scoffed. “ _No one’s_ prettier than me, sweetheart.”

Dean smiled as he pushed Benny’s shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground. At the same time, Benny’s hand slid down to run over Dean’s thighs. He gripped underneath and hauled Dean up, wrapping the green-eyed man’s legs around his waist while he pulled Dean’s face towards his for another bruising kiss.

At some point, probably when he felt one of Benny’s fangs nick his lip, Dean realized he was being downright fucking _stupid_. Making out with the vampire he was supposed to be hunting behind some seedy bar sounded nothing like the perfect little solider John Winchester had raised. And Dean _knew_ that.

But he _wanted_ this. He wanted the distraction from the fact Sam had practically _abandoned_ him. He wanted to be distracted from Castiel’s _stupidly innocent_ face, smiling when he’d been reassured that Dean was alive. He didn’t want to think about how tomorrow he’d have to throw himself back into the world of forgiving those that screwed him over and those he just _wanted_ to hate.

So for now, Dean allowed himself the freedom to moan and whimper as he felt his clothed cock drag against Benny’s.

“Said your name was Dean, right?” Benny whispered against Dean’s lips, continuing to grind his crotch up into Dean’s, one finger kneading the skin at the back of Dean’s neck.

“Does it matter?” Dean managed to choke out, hands sliding up to grip Benny’s hair and pull his face against his neck. “You don’t plan on shouting my name while you’re fucking me, do you?”

Dean felt Benny smile against his neck. “No, that’s your job to scream, gorgeous,” Benny said, reaching a hand to cup Dean’s ass. He lightly kneaded his ass with his hand before suddenly dropping Dean back to the ground. Before Dean could protest, Benny spun him around, practically shoving him face-first into the wall.

“ _Ah_ ,” Dean groaned, hands coming up to push his body away from the wall as Benny draped his body over the other man’s, hands coming around to begin undoing Dean’s jeans. “I said _careful_. You’re dealing with precious cargo.”

“ _Mm_ …precious indeed,” Benny cooed, pressing wet open mouth kisses against the back of Dean’s neck as he slid down Dean’s jeans. Even though his entire top-half had been exposed to the chill of the air since Benny had taken off his shirt, Dean shivered when Benny removed his pants and underwear, letting them pool at his feet. Dean heard Benny’s sharp intake of breath just as fingers skimmed over Dean’s hole, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from Dean as well.

“You act like you’ve never fucked someone before,” Dean taunted, gently wiggling his hips until he felt the warm radiating out from Benny’s crotch against his ass, not quite touching.

“Not in a long time, sugar,” Benny said, accompanied by the sound of a belt being undone. “But this is _definitely_  well worth the wait.”

Dean hummed, his entire body shivering as one of Benny’s hand rubbed over Dean’s ass, lightly kneading and pinching.

“You gonna fuck me, or just stand there and admire my ass all night?” Dean asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Benny. When he caught the other man’’s eyes, Dean felt his dick twitch. Benny took a step forward while pushing down his jeans, his boxer-covered dick pressed between Dean’s ass cheeks. Benny captured Dean’s lips while he began grinding his dock between the green-eyed man’s cheeks, reaching around to quickly begin jacking Dean’s own dick.

“Want my cock in your ass?” Benny muttered against Dean’s lips, swallowing the green-eyed man’s moans and whines as he was brought closer to orgasm. “Want me to split you open and fuck you so hard that you feel it every time you take a step, don’t you?”

Dean nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep from letting out those embarrassing tortured noises. Benny stopped jerking Dean and instead squeezed the base, wrenching out a frustrated moan from Dean. “ _Don’t_ you?” Benny growled against the side of Dean’s face, lightly nibbling on the skin there.

“ _Ah_ , fuck… _yes_ ,” Dean whimpered, close to fucking Benny’s hand or pushing back to grind harder against his cock or something. Anything.

“Beg for it,” Benny said, jerking Dean’s dick a few quick times before shucking down his boxers.

“Oh, _please…_ ” Dean pleaded, not the least bit ashamed by the neediness of his voice. “God, please _fuck me_.” Dean heard the tearing of a condom packet, then sensed the familiar curiosity in the way Benny’s finger circled Dean’s hole, as if unsure whether to push in or continue staring.

“Benny, for the love of fuck, if you just _stand there—_ ”

Dean never had the chance to finish his threat as Benny was slowly pressing one of his fingers into Dean’s hole. Benny seemed pleasantly surprised to find Dean already prepped and open, from before he’d decided to give zero shits about what happened to him.

Benny wasted no time adding a second and third finger, each time inhaling sharply when Dean moaned and began pushing back to fuck himself on the digits in his ass. Just when Dean thought Benny would attempt adding a fourth finger, the full feeling left Dean and he whipped his head around to look at Benny.

“ _Don’t_ —”

“Trust me, sugar,” Benny said, smirking as he gripped Dean’s hips and pushed in, his cock already lined up and slowly entering Dean. “I won’t.”

Dean let out a louder moan, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head, as Benny finally bottomed out. Dean’s head tipped back, eyes screwed shut as Benny rubbed a hand over Dean’s lower back.

“You’re not moving,” Dean panted. With that, Benny began ramming Dean, both of his hands returning to his hips as he pulled Dean into the thrust while continuing to fuck him.

“ _Don’t. Stop_ ,” Dean moaned, voice cracking as one of Benny’s hands left his hip to tangle in the longer hair at the top his head. His head was turned to look over his shoulder again, but Dean was aware of Benny’s fangs peeking out as his lips pulled back in a snarl this time.

Again, Dean didn’t care that he was being fucked by a vampire.

As Dean continued alternating between breathless “Don’t stop”s and moaning, Benny grazed Dean’s prostate, causing Dean’s dick to harden even more and bring him closer to his orgasm. Benny noticed Dean’s reaction and slowed down to a slightly softer thrust, searching for the angle to properly hit Dean’s prostate every time. When he found it, Dean lasted maybe four thrusts before he was screaming as he came. White painted the bricks in front of him and he slumped forward against the wall.

“So quick, sugar,” Benny said into Dean’s ear as he continued pounding the other man’s ass. Dean’s moans were weak as Benny’s thrust began stuttering, signaling his approaching climax. Benny grunted as he pressed hard against Dean, scraping Dean’s bare chest against the bricks.

As Benny panted in his ear, Dean remembered something Sam had said to him the last time they’d killed a vampire in an alley not too different from this one.

_Vampires are crazy possessive, Dean. If for some damn reason you let one fuck you, don’t let it cum in you long enough to actually bite you._

__****  
  


Dean whimpered as he felt Benny lick up the side of his neck and then sink his fangs into the skin of his shoulder. One of Benny’s hands came up to circle Dean’s throat, applying pressure as he turned the other man’s head to look to the side.

**  
**_Yeah_ , Dean thought as blacks spots began appearing in his vision. He smiled weakly, though Benny couldn’t see it. _Totally worth it._


End file.
